


[podfic] this awful energy

by darlingargents, reena_jenkins



Series: star wars twinswap 'verse [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: ladiesbingo, Gen, Jedi Leia Organa, Leia Organa's Anger Issues, Podfic, Sparring, Twinswap, local farmgirl is pissed at the empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/pseuds/darlingargents, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Leia needed discipline. She needed to control her emotions. She needed less fury in general, and especially less fury guiding her decisions and life. That was dangerous. That was a path to darkness.





	[podfic] this awful energy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isweedan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this awful energy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485345) by [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/pseuds/darlingargents). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Leia Organa's Anger Issues, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Twinswap, Jedi Leia Organa, Sparring, local farmgirl is pissed at the empire, Community: ladiesbingo

 **Length:**  00:06:38

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_this%20awful%20energy_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
